El Propósito
by JoLuRoO
Summary: ¿Hay algun familiar o amigo que no has llamado para decirle que lo extrañas o que lo aprecias porque das por sentado que ya lo sabe?... ¿Quién te asegura que habrá vida para tus propósitos?. Una anecdota para reflexionar y ¿Por que no? Cambiar tu vida.


_ACLARACION: estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a las famosísimas clamps._

_Una anécdota para reflexionar… espero y la disfruten, y quizás… __¿porqué no? Talvez hasta cambie tu vida debido a la lección de humildad, el amor, y la Fe que encontrarás en esta historia…_

_Disfrútala…_

_**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**_

_**El Propósito.**_

__Después de tanto tiempo en insistir, por fin la mujer que tanto propuse conquistar, finalmente aceptó salir conmigo. Himawari era una mujer muy bella, su cabello oscuro como la noche y esos ojos que tanto me atraían. Pero al parecer mis esfuerzos dieron frutos, Himawari tendría una cita con migo.

Esa tarde, después de ir a la tienda de Yuko, salí con el propósito de iniciar una nueva relación en mi vida, ya nada seria igual. Watanuki ya no seria el mismo de antes, ahora estaría mas feliz porque sabría que Himawari siempre estaría con el.

La cita era a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda, así que opté por caminar…

En el trayecto a el lugar donde me encontraría con Himawari, hubo un viejo sentado en un porche de su casa que me llamo mucho mi atención, sentado en una banqueta, con los pies descalzos, su bigote blanco y sus arrugadas manos sosteniendo un bastón viejo de madera; sus pantalones, que arremangados dejaban libres sus pantorrillas, y una camisa blanca, rota por el tiempo y mal abotonada; miraba la nada desde la precisa y envidiable perspectiva que da la experiencia.

El viejo lloró, y en su única lágrima expresó tanto, que me fue muy difícil acercarme, preguntarle, o ni siquiera consolarlo.

Yo caminaba por enfrente de su casa, pase mirándolo y al cambiar su mirada fijándola en mí, le sonreí y lo saludé con gesto amable, aunque no crucé la calle, es que tenía que llegar a tiempo a la cita con la chica que finalmente había aceptado salir conmigo después de varios meses de insistencia. No me animé, además, pues no lo conocía y si bien entendí, que en la mirada de aquella lágrima, demostraba una gran necesidad.

Seguí mi camino pero sin lograr convencerme que hacía lo correcto por no seguir los impulsos de mi corazón.

Después de varias horas de conversar con mi nueva conquista, la imagen del viejo en la banqueta no podía apartarla de mi mente.

_-¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien que no conoces?- pregunto Himawari, -Todos tenemos problemas y no siempre encontramos ayuda- _

Fueron las palabras más vacías y sin sentimiento de mi acompañante… que decepción!!

En mi camino guardé esa imagen fundida en mis recuerdos; su mirada que encontró la mía en el infinito de la nada, ese lugar donde se encuentran mas que decepciones, ya que inmediata e imperdonablemente le había negado mi compañía, y todo por ir en busca de mi egoísta felicidad.

Traté de olvidarme. Caminé rápido, como escapándome. Llegué a casa esperando que el tiempo borrara esa presencia, pero… esa lágrima no se borraba. _Los viejos no lloran así por nada_.

Esa noche me costó dormir, pues la conciencia no entiende de horarios, y decidí que a la mañana siguiente volvería a la casa, y conversaría con él… _ESA NOCHE SURGIÓ UN PROPÓSITO._ Tal y como entendí me lo había pedido; y luego de vencer mi pena, logré dormirme.

Muy temprano desperté aquél día, recuerdo preparé un termo con café, compré unos panecillos y muy deprisa fui a la casa, convencido que tendríamos mucho de que conversar.

Golpeé a la puerta. Salió un hombre alto, pelo oscuro.

_-¿Qué deseas?-_ pregunto el hombre, mirándome con un gesto extrañado.

_-busco al anciano que vive en esta casa-_

_-mi padre murió ayer por la tarde-_dijo entre lagrimas

_-Murió!- _dije decepcionado.

Las piernas se me aflojaron, la mente se me nubló y los ojos se me humedecieron.

_-¿Y usted quien es?- _volvió a preguntar el hombre

_-me llamo Watanuki, pero… en realidad, nadie-_ conteste y luego agregué, _-ayer pasé por la puerta de su casa, estaba su padre sentado y vi que lloraba, y a pesar de que lo saludé no me detuve a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero hoy volví para hablar con él, aunque veo que ya es muy tarde-_

_-usted es la persona de quien hablaba en su diario-_ dijo y entonces me invitó a pasar.

Luego de servir un poco de café, me llevó hasta donde estaba su diario, y en la última hoja, sólo rezaba:

_Hoy me regalaron una sonrisa, y un saludo amable… soy muy feliz, es un día bello._

Tuve que sentarme, fue difícil de digerir aquello. Me dolió el alma de sólo pensar lo importante que hubiera sido para ese hombre que yo cruzara aquella calle. Me levanté lentamente y al mirar al hombre le dije

_-si hubiera cruzado la calle y hubiera conversado unos instantes con su padre…-_

Pero me interrumpió y con los ojos humedecidos de llanto me dijo.

_-si yo hubiera venido a visitarlo al menos una vez este último año, en lugar de andar tratando de encontrar mi felicidad satisfaciendo mis gustos y necesidades personales, quizás el saludo que usted le dio y su sonrisa, no hubieran significado tanto a mi padre… Que decepción-_

_-andamos por la vida buscando nuestras propia felicidad- _esa voz era de Yuko, que siempre aparecía en el momento, _- y a veces lo hacemos tan egoístamente sin importar que, al conseguirla, nuestra felicidad sea la causa de la infelicidad de alguien más, y peor aún cuando es la infelicidad de aquel que nos ama.-_

_-el amor de la pareja- _continuo Yuko, _-la vida, la salud, el perdón, la amistad, el tiempo, son regalos de dios que siempre los damos por sentado, y lamentablemente son apreciados hasta que los hemos perdido-_

-has reflexionado en lo siguiente… -

_-¿Hay algún plan o proyecto que has venido posponiendo por la falta de "algo"?... ¿Quién te asegura que habrá vida para tus propósitos?-_

_-¿Existe un amor en tu vida que te lastimó y prefieres olvidarlo con el tiempo y aunque te duela, pues piensas que no puedes perdonarlo por tu soberbia y falta de humildad pero en el fondo sabes que lo amas?... ¿Quién te asegura que habrá vida para tus propósitos?-_

_-¿Hay algún familiar o amigo que nos has llamado para decirle que lo extrañas o que lo aprecias porque das por sentado que ya lo saben?... ¿Quién te asegura que habrá vida para tus propósitos?-_

_-¿Tienes algún plan de mejora física que no has podido iniciar por miles de razones?... ¿Quién te asegura que habrá vida para tus propósitos?-_

_-¿Ninguna de las preguntas anteriores te han hecho reflexionar ya que piensas que tienes toda una vida por delante para hacer mañana lo que sabes puedes hacer el día de hoy?... ¿Quién te asegura que habrá vida para tus propósitos? Quizás en este instante, sin que tu lo sepas, ya es muy tarde, pero si tu sabes que no es así ¿Qué estas esperando?-_

_-no existe en la vida dolor más grande en las relaciones interpersonales, que el dolor del arrepentimiento por haber tratado de encontrar nuestra felicidad pero, haciendo daño e infeliz en el camino, a alguien que nos daba su cariño, que sabemos que nos quiere y nos ama…-_

_-la vida es como un efecto de DOMINO… siempre nos regresa las mismas situaciones de dolor que dimos, con la finalidad de aprender, corregir o pagar nuestros errores, todo dolor siempre viene con una dosis de enseñanza y de un beneficio equivalente o mayor-_

_-así que doy las siguientes sugerencias- _murmuro Yuko, _-aprecia lo que tienes hoy, que se puede ir mañana. Cuida el amor que te ofrecen. Si perdonas, serás perdonado. Vive pensando que hoy puede ser el último día de tu vida, pero vive pensando que la vida se hace a cada INSTANTE.-_

_**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**_

_Con esas palabras termina mi pequeño fick_

_Espero que les agradara… xD_

_Y pues… vivan la vida. xD_

_By: JoLuRoO_


End file.
